Talk:Moral Points
Exhibition Guard "Talk to the guard next to your stepfather's room." This didn't give me a moral point. [[User:Teddy Picker|''Teddy]] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|Picker]] 20:25, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Spoilers I'd just like to thank you guys at the Metro Wiki for ruining my ''Last Light experience before it began. I was currently in the process of replaying 2033 before starting Last Light for the Enlightened Ending and was listing the required points when I came across the severe Last Light Ending Spoilers at the top of the page. Please make them as mild as the 2033 ones. - Unregistered User. I was going to tell you "what the hell did you expect", but upon refelction, you bring up a fairly valid point, waranting a trim of the article and a template:spoilernosafezone. '' C''haos''i''an 06:32, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Killing Lesnitsky Is it confirmed that you lose a moral point (or several?) if you kill Lesnitsky? The dialog of the Dark One seems much coherent if the player decide to kill him - "I understand why humans kill now, he was evil" - and a bit neutral/ disappointed if the player decide to spare him. In one playthrough, wich I get the so called good ending so did you all known, I killed him and when exiting the building I didn't gained the moral point, but I didn't losed either, the screen didn't grey out for a bit, nor the dark tone music was played. Or I experienced a bug? I tried reloading the checkpoint and the result was the same. Brfritos (talk) 19:00, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Could I? ( Metro Last Light) Could I select levels, do the moral points and once I have enough, play the finial mission? Hoppyegg (talk) 23:31, January 14, 2014 (UTC)Hoppyegg Hey Hoppyegg, to the best of my knowledge the answer would be no as Moral Points carry linearly across a play-through, and not though a play-session. '' C''haos''i''an 01:18, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Front Line So you guys say that, in order to receive the Moral Point(s), I will need to kill the Commisar and then follow him? Doesn't sound logical to me... LEVANO (talk) 16:04, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Follow the Philokalia Orthopraxis of Russian Christianity The moral points, and secret "demerits", appear chaotic but can be obtained simply by BEING AN EMPATHETIC, ETHICALLY RIGHTEOUS HUMAN BEING - it is as simple as that, but as Nihilistic moderns, I know this is hard to understand... The teaching of right behavior is encoded in the Russian Philokalia, for the wise... If violence can be avoided, avoid violence. Be the pacific warrior - when you can! Blowing the heads off of rapists and bandits hurt my "moral karma" not one bit... Just warfare law licenses such behavior... Do not unnecessarily, needlessly display sadistic unrighteousness of the heart by firing upon unoffending creatures... Abstain from debauched behavior unsoldierly and immoral, e.g. "lap-dances" etc. Do not mindlessly rush past human souls but LISTEN with EMPATHY to the suffering... I erected hecatombs of slain Nazi and Communist enemies - and the "Redemption" ending came easily... It is not about a linear rule-set, but about, as KHAN knows, I'm sure, ha..."CARDIO-GNOSIS"...